


Snowed In

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Snowed In, They are in love your honour, a christmas classic i feel, and soft, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: The snow started to fall two days ago and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out these two are definitely like my comfort ship to write, I love writing about them and their dynamic because I think they're so interesting and wow I just adore them,,,,

The cold seeped in through the closed window, infecting the bedroom and attacking Kiyoomi's foot that had slipped from under the duvet waking him. He groaned softly, looking at the sleeping lump that still had their head rested on his chest and seemed to have gathered all of the covers on his side of the bed. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes softly and managed to steal some back, covering himself from the cold that seemed hell bent on attacking him from within the room. It was their bedroom, it was meant to be warm not cold!

"Omi, what are ya doing?" The lump mumbled, his voice vibrating through Kiyoomi's chest.

"Nothing Miya, just go back to sleep, it's okay." He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and ran his fingers through the fading blonde hair of the other. "The snow is so thick outside we're definitely not going anywhere, I've already had a text that practice has been cancelled so you may as well go back to sleep."

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"I'm going to go and make breakfast, something to warm us up and to turn the heating on." Kiyoomi replied, smiling gently at Atsumu's eyes already closing again. Kiyoomi knew for a fact that he'd not been getting a lot of sleep recently so he knew that he needed the extra whereas Kiyoomi had a strict sleeping schedule that his body had just become used to by now.

"Don't take too long Omi, it's cold."

"I won't, go back to sleep Atsumu," he replied, squeezing the other's shoulder gently before bracing himself for the chill of their apartment. He was suddenly grateful for the amount of volleyball training he'd had, it helped him move as fast as humanely possible to the bathroom for his morning shower.

Kiyoomi made sure that he cranked the water to the warmest setting he could get away with without burning himself and washed away all of the grogginess and grime from sleep. He managed to slip back into the bedroom to grab some of his softest and warmest clothes without waking his partner and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast and actually turn their heating up. Kiyoomi smiled to himself as the smell of breakfast filled up their small kitchen, normally, the snow would freak him out, snow meant winter and cold and that meant cold and flu season but he had genuinely been doing really well with his Mysophobia recently which he was really proud about. He still sanitised his hands constantly, washed them constantly and was nervous when it came to crowds of people but Atsumu and being with Atsumu had helped him through some things and he was feeling good about a few days trapped in his apartment with his boyfriend.

"Oi, Atsumu, wake up," Kiyoomi said, shaking the shoulder of the sleeping man. "Breakfast is ready,"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming Omi, calm ya self," Atsumu mumbled, sleep still evident in his voice. He stretched gently, his shirt riding up, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin as he shivered. "It's so cold,"

"I've turned the heating up, I can't help you." Kiyoomi replied, walking back out into the kitchen to tuck into his own breakfast.

"I can't wait to get back into the warmth of our bed,"

"We can't stay in bed all day, Miya."

"But Omi, it's snowing, it's cold, that's perfect bed day."

"We sleep in the bed, it's grimy to then spend all day there as well, unless you want to wash all of the sheets and put new ones on."

"Omi," Atsumu groaned, resting his head on his palm.

"How about a compromise?"

"A compromise?"

"After breakfast, you go and shower and we will sit on the couch together and watch some movies for the rest of the day. I'll even let you curl up next to me with a CLEAN blanket."

"Okay Omi, love ya."

"Love you too Miya."

There was still a chill in the air of the apartment as the two of them curled up next to each other on their sofa. Atsumu had his head in Kiyoomi's lap and Kiyoomi was brushing his fingers softly through his hair as an old volleyball game played on their TV even though neither of them were watching it.

The snow had began to fall outside yet again, causing the TV to flicker before turning off altogether, bringing their attention back to it. 

"Well, I guess that puts an end to that," Atsumu mumbled, turning his head to look up at Kiyoomi. "What now?"

"We just sit here in silence," Kiyoomi suggested, laughing at the way Atumu's eyebrows scrunched together, knowing that he struggles to just sit in silence and do nothing unless they're about to sleep or just woken up.

"Can I play some music softly?"

"Sure 'Sumu,"

A soft ballad starting playing from Atsumu's phone, shocking Kiyoomi a bit, he wasn't expecting such a soft song to come from Atsumu's play-list, he was normally listening to full intensity pop songs or something from the rock catalogue so it just wasn't what he was expecting.

"Dance with me Omi?" Atsumu suddenly asked, sitting up from Kiyoomi's lap suddenly. "This song reminds me of ya because it's about love and I love ya a lot." Kiyoomi blamed the heating on the way his cheeks reddened after the comment before he cautiously took Atsumu's hand and let him guide him around the floor of their living room. "Ya can dance Omi!"

"Of course I can dance dumbass," Kiyoomi snarled back, letting Atsumu's head rest against his shoulder. "And I love you too."

"I'm going to make ya dance at our wedding one day," Atsumu mumbled and Kiyoomi could swear his heart started to pound twice as fast. How could he bring up something so big, so casually? Especially when an engagement ring was sat in Kiyoomi's underwear draw waiting for him to pluck up the courage to finally pop the question.

"Sure 'Sumu, sure," Kiyoomi replied, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Atsumu's head. "Sure," he whispered so Atsumu couldn't hear, holding him a little bit closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's fic! Like I said, I adore these two so, so much and I can't wait to visit them again through December and don't worry that proposal is on the cards! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading and I'll see you tomorrow for IwaOi and ice skating!


End file.
